I Do
by Fly-Gold
Summary: Что случится, если Квартальной Бойни не будет? Пит и Китнисс - муж и жена, но так ли это? Или же они, марионетки Капитолия, найдут в себе силы освободиться от его власти?
1. Глава 1

Моя команда подготовки сдержала слезы. Завтра им предстояло очистить мое тело от волосков, а сегодня были возбуждены. После они приглашены на свадьбу и все мероприятия, сопутствующие ей. Все им завидуют, вот они и пользуются этим. Но сейчас этот день настал, и команда плачет. Я же пытаюсь не слушать их.

Сегодня я выхожу замуж за Пита Мелларка.

Знаю, ситуация могла бы гораздо хуже. Пит будет прекрасным мужем. Он меня любит, да и мы дружим. Иногда я думаю, что люблю его. Но вместе с тем, не знаю, насколько сильно.

Но тогда почему я так боюсь того, что может произойти сегодня? Это не мой выбор. Если бы так решила я, убила всех, включая Пита. И то, что свадьба разбила Гейлу сердце, не улучшает ситуацию. Должно быть, мой лучший друг страдает, зная, что я выхожу замуж за другого, не за него. Но я не могу продолжать об этом думать - слишком больно.

Как я вообще могу выйти в зал, улыбаться, пока этого все так ждут? Не могу.

Еще нужно учесть и то, что Капитолий наверняка заставит нас завести ребенка, тогда вообще моя жизнь превратиться в кошмар. Мои дети будут уверены, что их имена запишут на листочках и специально выберут на Жатве, чтобы наказать меня. И в таком случае я буду их ментором, каким я и была для Мэй десять лет назад. Она много выдержала. Но все же не достаточно хорошо. И в последствие я наблюдала, как отрезали ее голову.

Я не должна так расстраиваться на своей свадьбе. Но сегодня мое будущее вряд ли будет лучше. Несмотря на то, что выйду за Пита, всегда буду ментором какой-нибудь девочке из Дистрикта-12, пока один из моих трибутов не выиграет. Я увижу множества смертей. Во всяком случае, Пит поймет меня. Потому что будет ментором для мальчика. Одинокой хотя бы не буду.

Но иногда удивляюсь своим мыслям, поскольку желаю, чтобы меня на арене убили.

Как только нанесли макияж, сделали прическу, пришел Цинна. Я ждала весь день, чтобы увидеть его. Он - единственный лучик света в этой кромешной темноте.

- Спасибо, - сказал Цинна команде подготовки, и они ушли. Он повернулся ко мне и улыбнулся.  
>- Давай-ка посмотрим на тебя.<p>

Я повернулась к нему, и он поднял мой подбородок, сделав замечанию по макияжу, а после поправил и прическу.

- А сейчас, - сказал он. - Мы переоденем тебя.

Я сняла халат, как только Цинна расстегнул молнию чехла, весящего в моей комнате со времен начала этой суматохи. Я не была в состоянии сама открыть его, чтобы надеть платье. Цинна подал мне одежду, и я надела ее. Как всегда, платье было чудесным. Оно было с жемчужинами – с настоящими жемчужинами - и настолько красивым, что я не могла поверить, что оно было реальным. Затем Цинна вдел фату в мои волосы. Дети Капитолия будут держать ее во время церемонии. Но Цинна уверил меня, что она будет снята во время банкета.

Наконец, я надела туфли. К счастью, они оказались не такими большими, как ожидала, но Цинна все равно помог мне устойчиво держаться на первых порах.

А сейчас мы ждали сигнала. Я была в ужасе, чувствуя, как бунтует мой желудок.

- Такое ощущение, что снова будет интервью, - прошептала я.

Цинна всегда знает, что я чувствую, хотя я не часто откровенничаю с ним. Ему достаточно просто посмотреть на меня. Цинна пригладил несколько локонов.

- Запомни, выше голову, - грустно улыбнувшись, сказал он. Я увидела в этой улыбке все, что он не высказал вслух, потому что моя комната наверняка прослушивается. Его глаза также выражали сожаление.

Прим встала рядом с дверью, совсем близко от Мадж. Поскольку у Пита было два шофера - его братья - нам потребовалось вторая подружка невесты, и мы выбрали Прим. Также я попросила Мадж и та согласилась. Да и Мадж была дочерью мэра. Ей не отказали.

Моей матери тоже дали разрешение, хотя для этого она пошла в Капитолий. Гейлу же было отказано. Капитолий не хотел, чтобы он разрушил церемонию бракосочетания. Родителям и братьям Пита разрешили присутствовать.

Остальные же - люди Капитолия или те, которые пришли сюда ради других победителей, таких как Финник Одейр. В действительности, у меня не было выбора по поводу свадьбы. Я не контролировала приготовления. Платья, цвета, место, еда, жених. За меня все решил Капитолий.

- Здесь столько много людей! - взволнованно прошептала Прим, покраснев от ожидания.  
>- И они пришли к тебе, Китнисс!<p>

- Даже Президент Сноу сейчас здесь, - сказала Мадж.

Я остолбенела. Вот почему все это происходит. Не знаю почему, но я не ожидала увидеть здесь Президента. Должно быть, ему нужно убедиться в моем повиновении. Его глаза будут следить за мной, когда буду идти к алтарю.

Я нервно вздохнула.  
>- И все это для меня.<p>

- Разве не об этом ты всегда мечтала? - Крутилась возле нас Прим в великолепном голубом платье, который сделал для нее Цинна.

Я выдавила улыбку.  
>- О большем.<p>

Я поймала заинтересованный взгляд Мадж. Не убедительно. Я должна стараться изо всех сил, но не могла. Я пыталась сфокусироваться на окружающих меня лицах. Я должна это сделать для них.  
>Постучали в дверь и Прим открыла. Хейтмич находился рядом со мной, одетый в смокинг, побритый, чистый и трезвый. Не знаю, смогу ли я вспомнить, когда он был таким в последний раз.<p>

- Они уже готовы, - грубо сказал Хейтмич.

Я застыла. Это заставило Цинну пригладить мою бровь, после чего он отвел меня к Хейтмичу. Туда, где я и должна сейчас быть. Также стилист поправил фату, поцеловал в щеку и ушел на свое место. Хейтмич обнял меня за руку и отвел на ковер, где мы должны были дождаться своей очереди. Кто-то, подозреваю, что это Эвокс, дал мне букет. Я моргнула, пытаясь собрать свое мужество в кулак. Но его не оказалось.

- Ничего не изменилось, сладкая, - сказал мне Хейтмич, как только заиграла музыка.

- Что? - смутившись, спросила я.

- Это просто перерыв, - ответил он. - Не будь такой нервной, иначе все догадаются.

Приготовились идти упитанный мальчик и девочка с цветами. Прежде чем закрылась дверь, увидела проход между лавками.

- После этого все измениться, Хейтмич, - сказала я. - Моя жизнь круто изменилась и не знаю, когда именно.

- Твоя жизнь изменилась, когда ты вошла в Голодные Игры как доброволец вместо своей сестры, - исправил меня Хейтмич. Он встряхнул головой.  
>- Ты должна быть благодарной, поскольку не проходишь через это все в одиночку. И чертовски счастливой, что Пит поддержит тебя всегда.<p>

Дверь открылась, и Мадж вошла вместе с братом Пита в зал. После дверь вновь закрылась.

Я вспыхнула.  
>- Ты - то что об этом знаешь?<p>

- Знаю достаточно. Просто подожди и увидишь.

- Ты же знаешь, что они заставят нас родить ребенка, - прошипела я. - Ты через это не проходил, Хейтмич. Ты никогда не был ментором для своего ребенка!

Прим и другие братья Пита уже вышли. Сейчас наша с Хейтмичем очередь.

- Но тогда почему я должен тебя проводить? - спросил меня Хейтмич.

Слишком шокированная его словами, я открыла рот. Пыталась понять его слова, но не получалось. Он думал, что мы с Питом были его детьми. Думал, что знает, на что это похоже. Я была слишком поражена этим заявлением, чтобы разозлиться, поскольку он сравнил двух детей, которых встретил, с теми, кого ты родил и воспитал.

Когда заиграла музыка, все встали, ожидая моего появления.

Я выдавила искусственную улыбку, вошла в зал под руку с Хейтмичем. Сквозь этих людей и стилистов, впереди заметила мать и родителей Пита. Миссис Мелларк постоянно хмурила брови. Пекарник, напротив, тепло улыбнулся. В глазах моей матери стояли слезы, и я не могла понять радуется она или печалиться.

И затем я увидела его.

В его глазах плескались самые различные чувства. Глаза выражали страх и ужас, а еще и улыбались, посылая теплую волну по моему телу. Но сейчас пламя в его улыбке не казалось поддельным. Он здесь для меня, как и должно было быть. Наверное, Хейтмич сказал правду. Я не буду одинокой. А это уже удобство.

Когда мы подошли к концу дорожки, Хейтмич поцеловал меня в лоб и взъерошил Питу волосы. Затем он вложил мою руку в его. Как всегда, ладонь Пита была мокрой и горячей. Это заставило меня успокоиться.

Прим вытащила букет из моих рук. Я совершенно забыла о нем. Стояла не живая, не мертвая. Я не слушала, что мне говорили, не могла.

Это мероприятие транслируется по всему Панему. Президент Сноу хотел, чтобы все знали, что ягоды - ничтожное событие, произошедшее из-за любви двух подростков. Я уверена, что именно этот смысл вкладывает в свою речь священник.

И потом Пит повернулся ко мне, держа мои руки в своих. Его глаза так смотрели на меня, что я почувствовала отголосок в груди. Не знала, что это или что с этим делать.

Затем, чисто, без запинок, Пит произнес:  
>- Согласен.<p>

Дети, которых Капитолий нанял для нашей свадьбы, подошли к нам с кольцами. Пит надел одно такое на мой палец. Дома мы никогда так не делали. Наверное, потому что в Дистрикте - 12 не было такой свадьбы. Наша же происходит в Капитолии, и мы должны следовать их традициям.

Я знала, что наступила моя очередь. Как только священник произнес слова, по моим щекам потекли слезы. Не знаю почему. Или я злая, или счастливая. Или все вместе. Ужасное сочетание. Но, к счастью, люди подумали, что плачу от счастья.

Мое время пришло. Я постаралась сказать так четко и уверено, как могла:  
>- Согласна.<p>

И с этими словами я надела на палец Пита кольцо. Здесь. Мы поженились.

- И теперь, вы, Пит Мелларк, можете поцеловать свою невесту! - заплакал священник.

Я улыбнулась, когда Пит поднял фату. Но его лицо было напряженным. Он обнял меня за талию и поцеловал, пока наблюдающие с придыханием смотрели. Я смутилась, когда он коснулся моих губ в последний раз. Как если бы он говорил "прощай". Это заставило меня схватиться за него.

Мы проделали колоссальную работу, и священник теперь обращается к нам как к миссис и мистер Пит Мелларк.

Мы прошли через проход, открытые двери и на крыльцо, где в линию выстроили миротворцы. Чиновники преградили нам путь, но мы просто улыбнулись как тогда, когда ехали на карете. Они кричали наши имена и целовали. Мы приветствовали их.

Фотограф заставил нас остановиться для фотографий. Мы сделали фотографии и одиночные, и парные, а также с нашими семьями и командой. Моя щека ужасно болела от постоянных улыбок. Но Пит меня поддерживал, держась на публике гораздо лучше меня. Я чувствую себя лучше, когда он рядом.

В середине съемок, Цинна заменяет фату. Она не такая длинная, как предыдущая.

Вечером нас отвезли на нашу вечеринку. Президент Сноу настаивал, чтобы мы использовали его дом. Мне это ужасно не понравилось, но ни я, ни Эффи не могли ничего сделать. Если мы не хотим очередного предупреждения.

Нас с Питом поздравляли множество людей. Мы сидим за огромным столом, а после все наблюдают за нашим вальсом. Затем мы должны положить кусочек торта в рот друг другу. Я не понимаю эту традицию. Как никогда, Пит уверенный, нежный и веселый. Вот такой он и есть. Сегодня должен о нем присниться сон. Мы, наконец-то, поженились. А потом... потом...

Сегодняшняя ночь.

Я почувствовала тошноту. Я пыталась не думать об этом, но, когда приближалась ночь, все получилось наоборот. Я знаю, что именно этого Капитолий и ожидает. Впрочем, как и Пит, с тех пор как мы поженились и размышляем, что делать. Действовать или нет, он все-таки мой муж и у нас должны быть дети.

Он будет таким же, как всегда. Я не могу представить, как Пит оскорбляет меня. Он так же нервничает. Но это не делает нашу ситуацию легче. Во время танца, он крепко прижимал меня к себе, и я обнимала его также отчаянно.

Затем кто-то сзади потрепал волосы Пита. Он повернулся, и я увидела, что там стоит Президент Сноу. Я была в шоке. Он никогда не ходит на капитолийские вечеринки, и я не видела его сегодня ночью.

- Пит, можешь одолжить свою жену на один танец? - спросил Президент.

Пит кивнул. А, собственно, что мы могли сделать? Он отошел и серьезно посмотрел на меня. Но он будет рядом, и, стоит мне посмотреть на него, придет на выручку.

- Наслаждаешься своей вечеринкой? - спросил Президент Сноу.

- Да, - я была вынуждена это сказать. - Спасибо, что предоставили нам ваш дом.

- Добро пожаловать, - ответил мужчина. - Капитолий рад, что твои чувства к Питу вылились в свадьбу. Помнишь, старую пословицу: сначала идет любовь, потом - свадьба, - он остановился. - Кажется, я забыл про остальную часть.

- А затем куча детишек, - шепотом закончила я.

Его опухшие губы растянулись в улыбке.  
>- Ах, да. Теперь люди этого будут ждать от вас.<p>

- Ну, мы только что поженились, - сказала я. - Они не могут ожидать от нас слишком многого.

- В принципе, нет, но через два месяца начнутся Игры, - сказал Президент Сноу. - Для людей будет большим сюрпризом услышать, что скоро на свет появятся новые Мелларки.

Я знала, что он пытается сказать. Когда я вновь вернусь в Капитолий, то буду беременна. Мое сердце остановилось. Капитолий хочет управлять моей жизнью так, как они могут. У меня не будет несколько лет настоящего мира. Я расстроилась. Не удивлюсь, если всех моих детей выберут на Играх или же только одного. Они могут убить двенадцать трибутов и после покажут зрителям шоу с убийством моих собственных детей.

Песня закончилась, и Президент Сноу поцеловал меня в щеку.

- Мои поздравления, Китнисс, - прошептал он в мое ухо.

По моей спине пробежались мурашки. Я осталась стоять здесь, хотя заиграла другая песня. Чувствовала себя абсолютно пустой, одинокой и разбитой. Затем Пит подошел и взял меня за руку.

- Китнисс? - спросил он. - Ты в порядке?

Я бросилась в его объятия, уткнувшись лицом в его грудь. Закрыла глаза и постаралась изобразить счастливую улыбку на лице, чтобы люди ничего не заподозрили. Тогда как внутри я чувствовала боль и медленно умирала. Но Пит держал меня крепко, а я сильно прижимала его к себе. Я снова это почувствовала. Во всяком случае, у меня есть Пит. Я не буду одинокой. У меня всегда есть он.

В конечном счете, я была вынуждена неискренне улыбаться целый вечер.

Затем к нам подошли Порция и Цинна, за полчаса до полуночи. Мы должны были пойти с ними и переодеться. Цинна отвел меня в одну комнату, а Порция – Пита, в другую. Если бы со мной не было Цинны, я не знала, что делать.

Цинна помог мне снять платье, все украшения и фату. Мои волосы кудряшками ниспадали на грудь, обрамляя лицо. Цинна сшил для ночи голубое платье не выше колен. В качестве аксессуара выбрал шарф, а волосы оставил распущенными.

- Невероятно, - сказала я Цинне. - Очень красиво.

Он обнял меня.  
>- А теперь, похоже, что ты готовишься к интервью для Игр?<p>

- Больше нет, - ответила я.

Пит уже ждал меня, когда я вошла в комнату. Он попытался мне улыбнулся, но не получилось. Я взяла его за руку, и мы оба подошли к лестнице. Все выстроились в линию, ожидая нас. Мы прошли через толпу, добрались до транспорта. Я резко остановилась, увидев колесницу. Это слишком сильно напоминало Игры.

За все время мы поцеловались лишь один раз, прежде чем сесть в колесницу и поехать вниз по улице, где на нас глазели зеваки. Когда мы проехали первый круг, моя рука нащупала руку парня. Мы махали и улыбались толпе. Но мое сердце останавливалось всякий раз, когда я думала, что уже близко.

Колесница остановилась возле отеля и скоро мы вошли туда. Рабочие уже все приготовили. У нас был лучший номер класса "люкс", как нам рассказали. Затем один из рабочих протянул мне два стакана, а Питу - бутылку шампанского.

- Привилегия от Президента Сноу, - рабочий улыбнулся.

Шампанское. Лучшая комната. Его беспокойство. Удивительно, что Президент Сноу делает все это для нас. Нужно, чтобы мое дыхание выровнялось.

Мы поднялись на лифте, не разговаривая и не касаясь друг друга. Я пыталась приготовиться к ночи. Но лишь еще больше волновалась.

Комната, которую нам приготовили, была поистине самая лучшая. Вид из окон изумительный, кровать - большая с пятью подушками и самым мягким покрывалом из всех, что я когда-либо видела. Музыка играла, а свет был включен.

Я вдруг захотела выругнуться.

Пит поставил бутылку, а я рядом с ней бокалы. Никто из нас не притронулся к выпивке. Пит подошел ближе ко мне, а мне необходимо было дышать. Я так нервничала, мне было так больно.

- Китнисс, - начал Пит

Я опередила его:  
>- Для начала я бы хотела освежиться в ванне, пожалуйста.<p>

Пит смущенно посмотрел на меня и кивнул.

Я практически побежала к двери и с хлопком закрыла ее. Приняла душ и сняла весь мой макияж, чтобы ощущала саму себя, Китнисс Эвердин. Но это безнадежно: я ощущала только страх перед ночью. Я не готова.

В ванне также был гардероб. Я открыла шкаф, не снимая одежду. Отель, очевидно, решил приготовить нам сюрприз в виде огромного платяного шкафа. Но он оказался пустым. Впрочем, одна вещь все-таки лежала.

Я подняла короткое, черное кружево и почувствовала, как кровь приливает к лицу. Это пугает меня. Я не могу сделать этого.

Я пораженно села на пол. Доброволец в Голодных Играх? Даже не задумывалась об этом. Посчитать припасы продовольствия? Конечно, в деле. Столкнуться лицом к лицу с дворняжкой? Нет проблем. Бросить вызов перед хлеставшим Гейла миротворцем? Да, легко. Подарить себя Питу, которые любит меня так сильно? Моя храбрость исчезла.

Я не позволяла так легко другим войти в мою жизнь. Вот так. Я не так легко любила кого-то. А если и любила... слишком сильно. Это как делить с кем-то целый мир. Я должна была разрушить свои барьеры. Я должна была пустить Пита. И это больше всего пугало меня.

В дверь постучали. Пит.

- Китнисс? - позвал Пит. - Можно войти? Ты здесь слишком долго.

Правда? Я не заметила.

- Входи, - ответила я.

Пит увидел меня на полу, побежденную. Я смутилась. Должно быть, разбила его сердце. Или, во всяком случае, его гордость.

- Что ты держишь в своих руках? - спросил он.

Я подняла оскорбленную ткань, чтобы он увидел. Он выглядел шокированным.

- Мне так жаль, Пит, - сказала я, встряхнув головой. - Я просто... не могу сделать этого. Еще не готова.

По моему лицу скатились слезы стыда. После всего, если его родители ожидали от нас трех мальчиков, что он подумает? Но он удивил меня: встал на колени и обнял меня. Я засопела.

- Китнис, - прошептал он. - Китнисс, я не ожидаю этого от тебя. Я даже не думал... ох, Китнисс.

Что он имел в виду? Разве не даст мне шанса? Но я почувствовала его объятия, его руки, которые всегда защищали меня, и я поверила. Конечно, он не думал, что наша сегодняшняя ночь будет чем-то отличаться от предыдущих. Он был слишком хорош для меня.

- Я хотел поговорить с тобой, - сказал Пит, когда я успокоилась, несколько минут позже.

Я отскочила от него, чтобы посмотреть на лицо парня.  
>- О чем?<p>

Он поднял брови, и я смогла увидеть, что он пытался выглядеть не слишком жалобно. Я не знаю, что причиняет ему боль, хотя хочу узнать.

- Я знаю, что не хочешь, Китнисс, - сказал он мне, но глаза опустил. - Вот почему Хейтмич дал мне эти бумаги.

- Бумаги? - спросила я.

Он сжал губы и пошел в основную комнату, где указал на толстую пачку бумаг. Я осмотрела их и в процессе чтения брови поднимались все выше и выше, пока не свелись вместе. Я была смущена.

- Аннуляция брака? - спросила я. - Ты больше не хочешь быть моим мужем? Но... мы должны. Капитолий...

- Посмотри, мы сделали так, как они хотели, - гневно сказал Пит. - Мы поженились. Ну, они же не говорили, что после свадьбы мы не можем развестись.

- Они заметят, если на Играх мы не будем вместе, а так...

- Будем жить, как прежде, - Пит пожал плечами.

- Я все равно когда-нибудь забеременею, Пит, - напомнила я ему. - Думаю, мы должны быть женаты хотя бы из-за этого.

- Я не тот человек, от которого ты забеременеешь, Китнисс, - с болью в голосе прошептал он.

Гейл. Он дает мне способ быть с Гейлом. Мое сердце остановилось.

- В чем заключается твой сумасшедший план, Пит? - спросила я.

- Для начала, - начал он, - ты подпишешь бумаги. Я уже подписал, так что нам нужна только твоя подпись. Мы больше не будем женаты, и не будем жить в одном доме. Ты выйдешь замуж за Гейла. У вас будет ребенок. От него. Как только понадобимся для камер, мы будем вместе. Мы покажем им женатую пару, твоих красивых детей и менторов Дистрикта - 12.

- Люди заметят, что Гейл живет со мной, а ты ушел, - сказала я.

Пит пожал плечами.  
>- Кто придет в Дистрикт-12, чтобы убедиться в этом? Люди знают, что этот этап прошел. Но у них не хватит достаточно ярости, чтобы спровоцировать восстание.<p>

Я посмотрела на бумаги.

- Подпиши их, Китнисс, - прошептал Пит, протягивая мне ручку. - Все хорошо. Это сделает тебя счастливой.

Это? Почему? Я по-прежнему замужем. По-прежнему хочу завести ребенка. И буду ментором каждый год. Также буду наблюдать за смертью моих детей. Разница в том, что буду с Гейлом. Буду смотреть в глаза Пита тогда, когда этого потребует Капитолий. Я почувствовала вину, что целую его ради публики, вспоминая семью, зная, что это причиняет боль Питу.

Мой взгляд нашел бумаги. Подойдя к ним, я щелкнула зажигалкой, и вспыхнуло пламя. Бумаги сгорели.

- Китнисс! - воскликнул Пит. - Что ты делаешь?

- Они не сделают меня счастливой, - сказала я ему. - Я сама не могу сделать это. Не могу притворяться. Не могу сделать это тебе или Гейлу.

- Но ты все так же будешь притворяться, - сказал Пит. - Ты все время притворяешься. Разве ты не будешь более счастливой с Гейлом?

- И почему же я должна быть более счастливой с Гейлом, чем с тобой?

- Потому что ты любишь его, - прошептал Пит.

Я кивнула.  
>- Да, это так. Я действительно люблю Гейла. Но, Пит.. - я боролась, не намереваясь сказать, что в действительности имела в виду. И затем, я высказалась:<br>- Но ты никогда не думал, что я так же люблю тебя?

Я удивила Пита, и он пытливо посмотрел в мои глаза. Парень моргнул, но промолчал. Пит выглядел недоверчивым. Не скажу, что виню его. Я была не такой уж честной.

- Китнисс, тебе не следовало это говорить, если ты не имела в виду именно то, о чем говорила, - наконец, сказал Пит напряженным голосом.

- Именно это я и имела в виду, - сказала я. - Я люблю тебя.

- Но ты не хочешь быть замужней.

Я пожала плечами.  
>- Нет. Но это не делает моих чувств к тебе менее реальными.<p>

Пит медленно подошел ко мне. Я посмотрела в его голубые глаза, которые пытались все осмыслить. Как и я, если честно. Но когда Пит дал мне возможность сбежать, я отказалась. Я не могу отпустить своего мальчика с хлебом.

Пит медленно поднял руку, словно нащупывал границу. Затем он медленно дотронулся до моего лица. И я что-то почувствовала. Тоже самое, что и тогда, в пещере, когда он целовал меня. Я снова хотела его поцелуя.

Он понял мое желание. Начал нежно, но я была слишком нетерпеливой. Не хотела, чтобы у него остались какие-то сомнения. Да, часть меня еще расстроена, что я не буду женой Гейла. Но я не могла иметь их обоих, и что-то во мне нуждалось в Пите. Его самообладание. Его понимание. Мне нужен был Пит.

Эта ночь была такой же, как тысячи ночей до нее. Пит крепко обнимал меня, спящую. Но сегодня было что-то другое. Мое сердце приоткрыло дверь для Пита. Пройдет немного времени, и оно окончательно впустит его. И тогда мы будем по-настоящему женаты. Я подарю ему себя.


	2. Глава 2

I Do. Chapter 2.

- Ох, мы будем так по тебе скучать! - плачет Флавий. Вения и Октавия кричат, соглашаясь с ним и глупо покачивая головами. Я добродушно улыбаюсь.

- Но, во всяком случае, у нас есть больше двух месяцев на подготовку к Играм. - Вения руками смахивает слезы. - Тогда-то мы с тобой и увидимся.

Мой желудок переворачивается. Прежде чем я сюда вернусь, пройдет больше двух месяцев. До тех пор, как моя девочка-трибут умрет на Играх, я буду ее ментором. До тех пор, как я покажу, что испугана тем, что являюсь частью этого ужасного шоу. До тех пор, как я подтвержу, что... беременна.

Неделя медового месяца пройдет в Капитолии, и здесь у меня появиться шанс забеременеть, несмотря на огромное количество шампанского, которое Президент прислал нам, а также музыку, играющую в отеле и, очевидно, которую "невозможно выключить". Пит, тем не менее, не оказывает на меня никакого давления. Он продолжает уверять меня, что не ожидает этого от меня, даже если я выдавлю эти три слова, которые не скажу ни какому другому мужчине. И, думаю, я верю ему. По крайне мере сейчас. Но воспоминание о Капитолии и того, что они могли делать со мной в моих ночных кошмарах, заставляет меня просыпаться в руках успокаивающего меня Пита. Я не забеременею, и они устроят "несчастный случай" для всех, кого я люблю. А если забеременею, мои дети будут участвовать в Играх. Нет никаких выигрышных вариантов.

- Удачи во всем, Китнисс, - говорит Цинна тихим голосом, обнимая меня. Я отвечаю ему тем же, желая, чтобы наше небольшое дружеское объятие было чуточку подольше. И когда я освобождаюсь от Цинны, иду домой и лицом к лицу встаю с новой жизни. Но это по-прежнему пугает меня.

Все же я должна уйти, и Пит дожидается меня с распростертыми объятиями. Я крепко обнимаю его и поворачиваюсь назад, чтобы попрощаться с нашей командой подготовки и папарацци, которые упрашивают нас в последний раз сделать снимки нашей пары, прежде чем мы вернемся домой.

Наши семьи, а также Хейтмич и Мадж вернулись в Дистрикт-12 на следующей день после церемонии. Эффи не видела смысла в том, чтобы сопровождать нас, а наши команды подготовки и стилисты остаются в Капитолии. Без сопровождающих мы с Питом садимся в поезд. Странное чувство. И затем я осознаю, что мы больше не будем врознь, а только вместе, во всяком случае, пройдет много времени, прежде чем это измениться. Прежде Пит всегда приходил домой ночью, никогда не проводя со мной целый день. И неожиданно я понимаю, как долго это длилось. Мы полностью запутали наши жизни. Насколько успешно будет работать такой образ жизни? Как будем проходить наше свободное время?

- Хочешь перекусить? - спрашивает Пит.

Я киваю, потому что больше нечего делать. Мы подходим к обеденному столу и садимся, прежде чем начать пировать. Как обычно, на столе лежит тушеное мясо ягненка. Я улыбаюсь про себя. Они никогда не забудут.

Мили между нами и Дистриктом-12 все уменьшались, и я обнаруживаю, что все больше и больше удивляюсь над тем насколько же измениться моя жизнь. Что наиболее важно - на что будут похожими мои отношения с Гейлом. Мой взгляд опускается на мясо, когда я вспоминаю нашу последнюю встречу.

Чем сильнее приближался день свадьбы, Гейл все реже встречался со мной, а когда мы говорили, он был все более сварливым. Ему немного не нравился подобное развитие событий. Я была уверена, что потеряла его навсегда, до того момента как мы с Питом должны отправиться в Капитолий, он, ступивший на мой порок, ярко улыбался мне.

- Гейл! - восклицаю я, и моя усмешка все растет и растет, когда я вглядываюсь в его лицо.

- Китнисс, - задумчиво говорит он, - ты не должна была делать этого.

- Чего? - смущенно спрашиваю его я.

- Ты не должна была жениться на Пите, - его глаза при этой мысли искрятся. - Есть другие пути.

- Например? - спрашиваю я Гейла, обнимая себя руками. Хотя, если я должна признаться в этом, я надеялась, что он пришел не просто пнуть мне ногу.

- Смотри, в этом лесе есть множество выходов, которые мы знаем, - говорит Гейл. - Мы, например, можем через них пробежать, а также взять с собой наши семья.

- Я думала, ты не хотел этого делать, - коротко отвечаю я. - Думала, ты хочешь остаться здесь и сражаться.

- Слушай, этим днем, клянусь, я увидел судно. Но оно пришло не из Капитолия. - Гейл поднимает свою бровь.

- Что? - вопю я, и выталкиваю его на улицу, подальше от моего дома, поскольку уверена, что там нас подслушают. Я возбужденно смотрю на него и прошипела:  
>- Ты не мог просто придти и сказать все это! И о чем ты только думал, идя в лес?<p>

- Они еще больше урезали нам зарплату. - Гейл встряхивает своей головой. - Я обнаружил незаметное пятно в заборе, которое они не стерегут. Так что я забрал несколько пакетов для семьи. Я был очень осторожным, Китнисс.

- Ты же знаешь, что я помогу тебе во всем, в чем бы ты не нуждался, - говорю я. - Просто попроси.

- Мне не нужны подачки от Капитолия, - щурит он глаза. - Слушай, просто доверься мне - здесь есть кто-то еще. Помнишь, что ты говорила о Дистрикте-13? Думаю, ты была права. Они выжили.

Я встряхиваю головой.  
>- Это чистое сумасшествие, Гейл! Ты же знаешь, что Хейтмич и Пит на это никогда не согласятся, даже если мы заберем наших матерей и детей с нами.<p>

- Пит? Хейтмич? - недоверчиво хохочет Гейл. - Пьяница и человек, который насильно затащил тебя в церковь? Ты серьезно, Китнисс?

- Ты же знаешь, что они что-нибудь поняли, если бы я ни с того и ни с сего исчезла! - восклицаю я.

- Они ничего не знают.

- Думаешь, то судно доплыло до Капитолия?

- Нет, - отвечает он, - но если готовиться восстание...

- Я больше тебя не слушаю. - Я крепко зажимаю ладонями свои уши. - Идиотизм!

- Но, Китнисс, если мы ничего не сделаем... ты навсегда уйдешь. - На лбе Гейла появляются морщинки.

- Я буду здесь, - уверяю я его, - и я по-прежнему Китнисс.

- Китнисс Мелларк, - плюет Гейл. - Ты будешь его женой.

Я не знаю, что ответить. Потому что я могла бы. И не уверена, что нам обоим так уж понравятся мои слова.

- Желаю хорошо провести время в Капитолии, - холодно говорит Гейл, а затем он поворачивается ко мне спиной и уходит. Мое сердце ненавидит видеть, как он уходит от меня.

- Гейл! - кричу я ему, но он даже не повернулся...

По моему позвоночнику бегут мурашки, и моя ложка со стуком ударяется, когда мои пальцы ослабевают.

- Ты в порядке, Китнисс? - спрашивает Пит.

Я быстро киваю, но слезы все же появляются в уголках моих глаз. Закрываю их на несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться. Я слышу, как Пит скрипит стулом и подходит ко мне. Его рука поглаживает мою щеку.

- Нет, не в порядке, - шепчет он. - Что такое, Китнисс? Расскажи мне.

- Гейл больше не хочет быть моим другом, - сказала я, и заплакала, как только поняла, что только что осознала. И открываю глаза, чтобы увидеть разбитое выражение лица Пита.

- Мне жаль, - говорит он мне. И его извинение действительно искренне.

Я кусаю губы, чувствуя себя виноватой.  
>- Я не должна была говорить про Гейла.<p>

- Нет, я хочу знать, что ты чувствуешь, - говорит он мне. - Я хочу помочь.

Я хотела сказать ему, что он ничего не сможет сделать. Особенно после того, как он подарил мне побег. Способ, чтобы быть с Гейлом. Но я не воспользовалась им. И не сожалею даже сейчас, потому что тогда жизнь была бы просто ужасной. То, что Пит - мой муж, означает, что Гейл не может быть моим другом. И это причиняет мне боль.

Я не знаю, что еще сделать, поэтому нагибаюсь и целую Пита. Со свадьбы я пытаюсь быть более нежной и естественной по отношению к Питу, без крутящейся вокруг нас камеры. Так что у нас есть возможность изучить друг друга. Мне нравиться думать, что у нас получается, но, на самом деле, все наши нынешние попытки не могут быть лучше прошлых. Потому что Пит заставляет меня делать всю работу, но у меня нет власти совершить ее.

- Давай, - говорит Пит. - Давай сделаем хоть что-нибудь, м?

Я киваю и беру его за руку. Мы садимся в машину и играем в карты. Я выигрываю все разы, благодаря быстрой реакцией, выработанной во время охоты. Пит тоже хорош. Я смеюсь и, на самом деле, первый раз за всю поездку, наслаждаюсь моментом. Капитолий оставляет нам свободное время только ночью, а в остальное время мы должны наблюдать за толпой и взаимодействовать с ней. И хотя было смешно, но все равно не казалось реальным. Совсем. Когда я не получаю ответы на вопросы о моих действиях или же вещах, которые я бы никогда не сделала. Только с Питом могу быть собой.

После ужина мы сели в спальне. Он первый принял душ, а я следом. Когда заканчиваю, останавливаюсь в ванне, держа полотенце, удивляясь, почему вообще я должна выйти и показать свой страх.

Насколько я смехотворна? Даже зная, что часть меня любит Пита, я все равно не готова.

Пит уже почти сонный, когда я взбираюсь на кровать. Его глаза открываются, поскольку я тащу на себя одеяло. Я ложусь рядом с ним. Он дотягивается и касается прядки моих волос.

- Еще влажные, - отмечает он.

- Не хотелось сушить их, - отвечаю я.

Он улыбается, и его глаза закрываются. И, не знаю почему, но во мне что-то теплеет, когда я вижу его таким. Уставшим, нежным и мирным. Я обнаруживаю, что наклоняюсь к нему, чтобы поцеловать.

- Пит, - прошептала я.

- М?

- Думаю, я готова.

Его глаза в изумлении открылись.  
>- Что?<p>

- Я готова, - сказала я.

- Китнисс, ты же знаешь, я не...

- Я знаю, - сказала я, - но я... я правда готова.

- Хо... хорошо, - сглотнул Пит. - Я не думал, что это будет так быстро, так что я... не уверен, что должен делать...

Ну, мы оба не знаем, что должны делать. Я снова целую его, зная, во всяком случае, откуда начинать. Я могу сделать это. И сделаю. Не знаю, что случиться после душа и нахождением здесь, рядом с Питом, но чувствую себя в полной безопасности. А это все, чего я хочу. Быть в безопасности с тем, кого собираюсь полюбить.

Долгое время мы целовались. Я ожидала, что он снимет с меня рубашку или пижамные штаны, но он не снял. Я ждала и ждала, но ничего не случилось.

- Пит, - сказала я. - Знаешь, почему бы тебе... ну, не снять с меня одежду?

- Я ждал, что ты это сделаешь, - говорит он с робким кивком головы.

Я засмеялась и легла обратно на подушки. Он тоже улыбнулся.

- А я ждала тебя, - говорю ему я.

- Ох, - он казался смущенным, - извини. Просто странно себя чувствую. В смысле, я знаю, что люблю тебя. И я наслаждался нашими ласками. Даже было слишком хорошо. Но я ничего не могу сделать с тем, что мы, на самом деле, находимся в самом начале наших отношений.

Я махаю руками. В его словах есть смысл. Мы только-только начали новые отношения, которые не доросли до настоящих, исключая, конечно, камеры и публику. Но я знаю, что когда-нибудь они будут настоящими.

- Но Капитолий ожидает, что я забеременею, пока мы здесь, - напомнила я.

Он берет мое лицо в свои ладони.  
>- На это понадобиться минимум два месяца, даже если мы будет немножко стараться. Они никого не убьют, если нам потребуется больше времени. И я не хочу, чтобы они приказывали нам, Китнисс. Мы оба решим, когда готовы. Но не они. И даже если им придется ждать целых два года, они подождут. Это слишком важно.<p>

- Я правда думаю, что готова, - говорю я. - Я не хочу лишиться этого ощущения. Не знаю, буду ли уверена, что вообще когда-нибудь верну.

- Китнисс, - нежно говорит Пит, - если бы мы были готовы, не стали бы так долго ждать. Если бы мы чувствовали то, что должны чувствовать, то никогда бы не думали об этом.

«Но что, если я никогда бы и не испытала такого чувства?» - удивилась я. - «Что, если я просто не создана для него? Что, если заставлю тебя ждать целую вечность? Что тогда?»

Но сегодняшний ночь - не время для таких вопросов. Вместо этого, киваю:  
>- Хорошо.<p>

Он в последний раз целует меня, и моя голова опускается на его грудь там, где бьется сердце. Зеваю и закрываю глаза. Завтра будет новый день. Завтра вернемся в Дистрикт-12 и выясним, как должны провести всю оставшуюся жизнь.

**T/N: ребята, если вам нравиться фик и перевод, то, пожалуйста, оставляйте комментарии! Они дают стимул!**


	3. Глава 3

**Дисклаймер: все права принадлежат Коллинз. Ни автор, ни я ни на что не претендуем.**

_Не забываем комментировать, ребята!_

По приезду мы с Питом останавливаемся в его доме. Моя мать и Прим живут технически в моем, но я разрешила им пользоваться. После всего этот дом по-прежнему мой, хотя я в нем и не живу. Но мы с Питом поженились и должны жить вместе. Так и делаем.

У нас с Питом не плохая жизнь. Мы просыпаемся, готовим завтрак и проводим все утро вместе. После обеда я иду к Прим, которая приходит из школы домой, разговариваю с матерью, пока Пит помогает семье в пекарне. После он приходит, и мы едим вместе с моей семьей или же сами. Мы делим постель, но ничего более. Просто после поезда мы предпочитаем об этом не говорить.

Я обнаруживаю, что мои пальцы время от времени взъерошивают волосы Пита или же мы просто держимся за руки друг друга. Подобные небольшие жесты становятся для меня привычными. Возможно, я привыкла играть эту роль.

Я ничего не могу сделать, но чувствую, что моя жизнь выпадает из реальности. Кажущаяся безупречно, но нереальной. Капитолий и его власть все еще берут контроль над моей жизнью. И я удивляюсь, ведь именно Пит целует меня, когда желает спокойной ночи, да так, что я не могу двигаться. Потому что именно безопасность от Капитолия заставляет меня быть с ним.

Да и к тому же, я должна удовлетворить их. Во время сна я кричу, когда они берут Прим и уводят ее, а затем просыпаюсь. Появляются новые лица, которых я не знаю, но догадываюсь, что они - мои дети, затащенные на арену, и кричу до тех пор, пока Пит не будит меня.

Одной ночью за неделю до Игр, я кричу еще громче, чем раньше. Я боюсь, ведь Игры все ближе. Скоро картинки вернутся. Я буду вынуждена помочь бедной девочке выжить. Каковы ее шансы? Очень маленькие. Настолько, что она увидит, что ее вновь любят.

Пит целует меня в макушку, зная, что мне нужно несколько минут успокоиться прежде, чем я заговорю с ним. Он всегда ждет.

- Так близко, - бормочу я в его грудь.

Он тяжело кивает.  
>- Знаю.<p>

- Не удивительно, что Хейтмич начал пить, - говорю я. - Я бы тоже выпила, если бы не ты.

- Я никуда не ухожу, - в ухо шепчет Пит.

Я целую его шею, да так, что вынуждаю его ответить мне. Через чтобы мы не прошли, мы пройдем через это вместе, и он не уйдет. Он постоянно присутствует в моей жизни, это я могу отметить.

- Китнисс, иногда я удивляюсь...

Я отталкиваюсь назад, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Там отображается железная решимость. Он хочет что-то сказать, что не должен. Потому что мы оба знаем, что слова могут быть опасны. Мы не хотим навлечь на себя беду. Одни только ягоды нанесли вреда достаточно, чтобы мы попали в подозрительный список Капитолия.

- Может, пойдем на прогулку? - спрашиваю я его.

Он смеется.  
>- В середине ночи?<p>

- Конечно. Я все равно не смогу заснуть после этого сна, - говорю я.

- Ладно.

Мы переодеваемся и выходим за дверь. Даже если брать во внимание отсутствия снега, я все равно беру Пита за руку. Ночной кошмар все еще преследует меня, и я обязана вспомнить, что все еще здесь, в реальности. Самый запоминающийся и реальный кошмар. Мы идем к пустым домам из Деревни Победителей, которые, возможно, всегда будут пустовать. На нашей улице, которая, по идее, и должна быть нашей, все кажется зловещим. Но, возможно, я просто не привыкла к тишине, которая окружает нас здесь, да и темнота делает свое дело не хуже.

- Китнисс, - говорит он. - Я не хочу так жить.

- Как "так"?

Он качает головой.  
>- Я чувствую себя так, словно мы - дети, и играем возле дома. Но все это делаем ради них. Ты знаешь, я люблю тебя и всегда хотел жениться за тебя, но я не хотел жить так, как мы сейчас живем. Не хочу остаток жизни видеть кошмары, когда мы спим, или быть частью Игр, или же дать жизнь ребенку, который умрет на арене их развлечения. Просто не хочу.<p>

- И что ты предлагаешь делать?

Он глядит на меня, поднимая бровь. Ну, конечно. Восстание.

- Хейтмич говорит, что это бесполезно, - напоминаю ему я.

- Думаю, что-то происходит, - говорит мне Пит. - Думаю, Хейтмич может быть даже частью всего этого. Не знаю. Но что-то точно происходит. Думаю, мы помогаем им держаться на плаву и подальше от Капитолия. Я уже и так разрекламирован. Я хочу этого.

Вспышка в его глазах мне напоминает глаза другого человека. Того, о ком я тоже заботилась и потеряла из-за Капитолия и Игр. Не физически, конечно, но Гейл больше не хочет говорить со мной именно из-за Игр. И эта самая вспышка в глазах Пита, такая же, как и у Гейла, заставляет меня почувствовать, что я тоже его теряю. И это пугает меня.

- Пит, о чем таком говорит Хейтмич? - спрашиваю я. - О том, чтобы выжить?

Он ухмыляется немного иронично.

- Что может быть более мирное, чем капитолийская игра?

- Ты уже сказал.

- И был прав.

Я качаю головой, и страх охватывает всю меня. Не могу позволить себе втянуть в это и его. Капитолий и так пристально следит за нами, и лишь один неосторожный шаг может оказать нам плохую услугу. И я не смогу сдержаться, если они причинят им боль.

- Послушай, сейчас мы все равно ничего не сможем сделать, - говорит Пит. - Но какими бы победителями мы не были, я чувствую: что-то происходит. Они попытаются пронюхать хоть что-нибудь на следующих Играх. Что-то, во что мы можем быть втянуты.

- Хорошо, - обнадеживающе говорю я, надеясь успокоить его, а не вызвать вспышку несогласия. - Но мы должны быть осторожны.

- Обязательно, - соглашается он. - И, Китнисс... прежде чем что-то сделать, нам надо пойти в другие дистрикты, понять, что они чувствуют, или, возможно, даже каким-то образом привлечь их.

- Но, Пит, мы никогда не сможем пойти в другие дистрикты.

Он поднимает бровь.  
>- Только если мы не окажемся менторами-победителями в этом году.<p>

Слишком обнадеживающее.

- Но если трибуты не победят?

- Тогда будем действовать по-другому, - решает он. - Поговорим с остальными победителями, втянем их в то, в чем они уже не участвуют давным-давно.

- Сумасшествие, Пит, - шепчу я. Слыша его рассуждения, понимаю, что сразу не смогу все осознать.

Пит останавливается. Его глаза горят захватывающе ярко.

- Верно. - Кивает он. - Но разве не было сумасшествием класть эти ягоды в рот, м?

- И посмотри, что вышло.

- Ты права, посмотри. То, что все свободны от Капитолия. Заставить их прочувствовать ответственность за всех нас.

Я кусаю губы и не смотрю на него. Он всегда может убедить любого. Я знаю, что так не могу быть уверенной до конца в том, о чем он говорит.

- Что случилось, Китнисс? - шепотом спрашивает Пит. - Ты привыкла к дразнилкам Хейтмича и занятого меня. И сейчас ты растеряла весь свой пыл.

- Я стала ментором на Играх, и все снова обернулось вспять, - отвечаю я дрожащим голосом. - Я увидела Каптолий во всей мощи и знала этих двух, и то, что ягоды - еще не конец. Почему я должна ставить под удар тех, кого люблю?

- Потому, что это то, ради чего мы живем, - говорит он мне. - Разве ты этого не чувствуешь, Китнисс?

Я вспоминаю, как чувствовала неудовлетворенность от моих первых недель дома. Качаю головой. Я не живая. И такой являюсь уже долгое время. Но что, если после всего этого я потеряю одного из них? Кого-то, кого люблю? Боль будет чудовищной.

Подходя к Питу, беру за руку и целую. Пытаюсь вложить чувство возможной его потери или кого-нибудь еще, близкого для меня. Пит обязался быть рядом со мной, когда женился на мне. Он не может этого сделать, не будучи убитым Капитолием. Не позволю.

- Значит, мы должны подождать и посмотреть, к чему это все приведет?

Я вздыхаю и киваю. Сейчас это единственная вещь, которую мы можем делать.

T/N: **teryna asked:** "isn't this halfhope's i do in russian?"

Yes, it is. This is the translation of I Do into Russian. Look at HalfHope's profile.

**To ****Hollow-Kuchiki: **thanks! You can type in English, I'll understand you.


	4. Глава 4

_**I**____**Do**__**. **__**Chapter**__** 4.**_

Я быстро вбегаю в Тренировочный Центр в поисках своего трибута. Знаю, что должна помочь ей изо всех своих сил. Но для начала мне нужно найти её. Коридор пуст, и я открываю двери, пытаясь отыскать девочку первой, прежде чем это сделает кто-то другой.

Наконец, перед трибутом закрывается дверь. Ошибка. Она в ловушке. Но почему? Ситуация кажется до боли знакомой, а затем в ее живот втыкается острый дротик. Я выдыхаю. Меня рвет, когда я вижу, что это Президент Сноу.

Он улыбается такой улыбкой, которая может появится только на лице Президента Сноу, и я застываю. Позади него появляется маленький голубоглазый ребенок - мой собственный. Я зову его, он подходит ко мне, и тогда, когда я беру его за руки, мы оба убегаем.

- Ты никогда не убежишь от меня, - со злорадной доброжелательностью говорит мне Президент Сноу.

Сила ребенка увеличивается, он растет, и мне становится очень трудно держать его за руку. Он слишком тяжел для меня, и я сгибаюсь, пока, наконец, вся не падаю на землю и не опрокидываюсь на спину.

Когда поднимаю голову, вижу, что мой ребенок - вылитый Пит, мой муж. И затем его задерживает собака. Мое сердце сильно бьется в груди, и я начинаю кричать, умоляя вернуться, не покидать меня...

- Китнисс! - кто-то зовет меня. - Китнисс!

Мои глаза открываются, и я вижу, что Пит сидит передо мной, и выражение его лица подсказывает, что у меня был очередной ночной кошмар. Вскоре осознаю, что мое лицо все в слезах. Ни о чем не думая, оказываюсь в его объятиях.

- Уже сегодня, - плачу я, - все начинается сегодня.

- Знаю, - грустно говорит Пит.

- Что если это будет Прим? - размышляю я. - Я не смогу снова вызваться добровольцем.

- Не будет, - пытается переубедить меня Пит, - людям нравится Прим, Китнисс, и если она окажется трибутом, это их расстроит. Ее никогда не выберут, шансы ничтожны.

- Это случилось раньше, - шепчу я, - хотя тогда ее имя было написано только на одной карточке.

- С Прим все будет хорошо, Китнисс, - обещает Пит.

Пит всегда сдерживает обещания. И поэтому я верю, что с Прим все будет хорошо. Но я знаю, что удача не на нашей стороне. И все-таки понимаю, что ничего хорошего не случиться.

Пит пытается заставить меня поесть, но мой желудок не выдерживает. Однако когда он смотрит на меня таким печальным взглядом, я сдаюсь и съедаю тосты. С трудом жую, ненавидя это ощущение во рту.

- Пойдем, мы же должны в час встретить Эффи, а мы еще даже не переоделись.

Он провожает меня в нашу комнату и протягивает платье Цинны, который прислал мне его как раз для сегодняшнего дня. Я уверена, что, если бы не Пит, то, возможно, я стала бы похожей на Хейтмича.

Пит заканчивает одеваться, и мы идем будить Хейтмича. На этот раз он не пьян в стельку, за что спасибо его домохозяйке, Хейзел, да и его одежда не так плоха. И тогда, когда ни я, ни Пит не можем найти аргумент, чтобы Хейтмич переоделся, мы просто тащим его до машины, ожидающей нас.

Мы садимся в нее вместе с Хейтмичем. Пит разрешает мне сесть спереди, а сам садится сзади. Когда мы едем по дороге, люди останавливаются и глазеют на нас. Неожиданно, я стыжусь, потому что здесь все осуждают нас. Увидев это раз на сцене, означало, что дети из Дистрикта-12 больше не будут в безопасности. Ощущаю отвращению к представлениям такого рода. Я не просила этого. Они разве не знают, что я чувствую себя намного хуже, чем они? Я же буду проходить через это ещё много лет.

Мы подъезжаем к сцене. Я пытаюсь отыскать Эффи, размышляя, какого цвета ее волосы на этот раз, но не вижу ее. Как только выходим из машины, к нам подходит другая женщина. Она одета в отвратительный костюм цвета лайма. Ее волосы лимонно-желтого цвета, из них выступают шпильки. Голубая помада делает ее такой яркой, каким не является ни один человек в Дистрикте-12.

- Привет, - говорит она, - меня зовут Морта Рендалл. Я сопровождающая в Дистрикте-12.

Она абсолютно противоположна всем людям из Капитолия, которых я встречала прежде. Эффи и моя команда подготовки были ветрены и легкомысленны. Но Морта такая серьезная и профессиональная.

- Где Эффи? - смущенно спрашивает Пит.

Морта холодно смотрит на него, кусая губы.

- Ее повысили. Дистрикт 7.

Я смотрю на Пита, а он оглядывается на меня. Что-то не так. Не то, что Эффи не сопровождает нас. А то, что Морта выглядит по-другому. Даже эти карьеристы из дистриктов глупо улыбаются. Но не это женщина.

- Ну, кажется, все собрались, - говорит Морта, - пойдемте веселиться, что ли?

Часы звенят ровно в два часа, когда начинается Жатва. Пит, Хейтмич и я выходим на сцену. Я смотрю на кучу детишек, и мой живот переворачивается. Кто из них будет сражаться за свою жизнь? Мои глаза падают на секцию двенадцатилетних, и вижу, что их глаза расширены от страха. Они напоминают мне о Руте. Такие молодые и невинные. Так много забирают из их жизней...

Пит берет меня за руку. Я дрожу. Пытаюсь найти утешение в его глазах, но, кажется, он также ведет с собой внутреннюю борьбу. Конечно же, он пытается это скрыть, но я вижу.

Затем начинает говорить Мэр, так что мы оба вновь обращаем все свое внимание к нему. Он повторяет ту же речь, которую говорил семьдесят-пять раз до этого. Список катастроф, Темные Дни и восстания, спасение нас Капитолием, что не обошлось без жертв. Все это расстраивает меня. Все так неправильно.

- А вот и победители из Дистрикта-12, - начинает мэр, - умерший Стэфак Грир, Хейтмич Эбернети, Пит Меллерк и Китнисс Эвердин Мелларк.

Как только он называет наши имена, мы выходим. Хейтмич пропускает свою очередь, но мы с Питом прощаем его. Я пытаюсь растянуть губы в улыбке, когда нас встречают аплодисментами. Затем мы все садимся. Сейчас очередь Морты Рендал.

- Счастливых Голодных Игр, - громко говорит Морта. А затем она произносит слова с каким-то злорадным удовольствием. - И пусть удача будет на вашей стороне. Я так рада быть с вами сегодня, чтобы отпраздновать Голодные Игры и выбрать трибутов для Дистрикта-12. Как всегда, девочки первые.

Без бессмысленной важности, Морта подходит к шарам, наполненными бумажками с именами. Я осматриваюсь и нахожу Прим в толпе, также удивленной, как и все остальные. «Пожалуйста, только не снова», - думаю я про себя. Только не Прим.

Морта вытаскивает одну бумажку.

- Кримсон Нейтл, - ясно говорит Морта.

Мое облегчение длится не долго. У меня в запасе только несколько минут, чтобы порадоваться безопасности Прим, прежде чем я начну беспокоиться о встречи с моим новым трибутом. Мои глаза находят ее, и, кажется, ей около семнадцати, живет близко к Шлаку. Похоже, она довольно изумлена из-за случившегося, она не может поверить, что выбрали ее имя. Она поднимается на сцену.

- А сейчас очередь для мальчиков, - Морта поворачивается к шару, где находятся имена мальчиков Дистрикта.

Я по-прежнему смотрю на Кримсон, пытаясь понять, смогу ли ее вытащить. Кажется, да. Она высокая и довольна спортивна. Возможно, она сможет выиграть.

Я мигаю и смотрю на Морту, держащую в руке бумажку.

- Рори Хоторн.

Рори? Но... Гейл и Хейзел же убедились, что его имя никогда не вытащат! Я сама убедилась в этом! Его имя было на стольких же карточках, на скольких и у Прим, ведь ему было всего четырнадцать. Он - просто мальчик. Я дышу еще чаще. Рори - трибут. Наш Рори.

Он мужественно подходит, его подбородок высоко поднят, хотя и дрожит. Я хочу подойти к нему и обнять. Хочу дать ему понять, что никому не позволю его тронуть. Что я вытащу его.

- Хоторн - что-то знакомое, - говорит Морта, - почему?

Рори на минуту застывает, но затем мимолетно бросает на меня взгляд и бросает:

- Я - кузен Китнисс.

- А, точно, - кивает Морта, - Дистрикт-12, приветствуйте ваших новых трибутов на Семьдесят Шестых Голодных Играх!

_Я - кузен Китнисс._ Что-то происходит? Я думаю про смену сопровождающего и странное поведение Морты. Мог ли Капитолий это подстроить? Но почему? Я же ничего не сделала. Если так уж и говорить, я вышла замуж за Пита!

Выходит Мэр и заканчивает читать Договор повинными в мятеже дистриктами, а все мои мысли начинают слишком быстро мелькать. Рори и Кримсон пожимают друг другу руки. Когда это закончится, мы должны будем встать для гимна. Когда обнаруживаю, что иду к Питу, резко останавливаюсь.

Церемония заканчивается, и Миротворцы провожают нас к машине. На этот раз Хейтмич с нами. Я все еще покачиваю головой.

- Китнисс, ты в порядке? - Пит берет мое лицо в свои руки.

- Я хочу стать ментором Рори, - говорю я.

Пит качает головой.

- Тобой будут руководить слишком много эмоций.

Я отталкиваю его руки.

- Я буду в порядке! Я буду более сосредоточена на возвращении Рори домой, а для Кримсон все кончено.

- Китнисс, мы должны тренировать их обоих, - говорит мне Пит.

- Как ты можешь так говорить? - кричу я, - Рори почти мой брат! Я помогла ему выжить! Я учила его охотиться и желала, чтобы его не выбирали в качестве трибута также сильно, как и Прим. Конечно же, мы должны его вытащить!

- Я знаю, - нежно говорит Пит, - я знаю, что Рори важен для всех. Но у Кримсон тоже есть своя семья. Это люди, которые любят ее и хотят вернуть домой. У нас не может быть любимчиков. Мы должны попытаться вытащить их обоих.

Я встряхиваю головой.

- Нам надо вытащить Рори!

Пит наклоняется и вздыхает. Я поворачиваюсь к окну, но не замечаю ничего. Все, о чем думаю это то, что подвожу их. Рори, Хейзел, Гейла. Я снова и снова разочаровываю Гейла. Рори выбрали. Он будет на арене, и я единственная, кто может его вытащить. Я должна вернуть его.

Мы только-только выходим на вокзал, а камеры уже готовы заснять нас, когда мы будем в поезде. Но что-то не так – поезда до сих пор нет. Я стою, пытаюсь придумать стратегию для Рори. Чувствую руку Пита, поглаживающую мои волосы, но не могу вынести его. Если бы не было камер, я бы убежала от него. Он не собирается помочь Рори. Не Рори, а Кримсон, ведь Рори - конкурент!

- Китнисс! - слышу я позади себя крик.

- Гейл? - спрашиваю я и поворачиваюсь.

Я вижу позади него Миротворцев. Спешу, когда Гейл пытается вырваться.

- Гейл! - плачу я и смотрю на Миротворцев. - Дайте ему пройти!

- Простите, мэм, но только капитолийцам разрешено присутствовать, - говорит один из них. Он улыбается, когда видит боль на моем лице. Ненавижу его.

- Он мой кузен! Мне нужно поговорить с ним, - говорю я. Я не говорила с Гейлом со времен моей свадьбы. И, кажется, сейчас как раз хорошее время для разговора.

- Простите, - Пит неожиданно встает передо мной, - моя жена хотела поговорить с кузеном. Буквально минутку.

И затем Пит кладет свою руку на руку Миротворца. Замечаю металлический блеск в руке Миротворца и осознаю, что Пит заплатил ему. Обычно я была бы против этого, но сегодня ужасно хочу поговорить с Гейлом.

- Ладно, - смягчается Миротворец и пропускает Гейла.

Он берет обе мои руки и заставляет посмотреть в его глаза.

- Ты должна вытащить его! - восклицает Гейл. - Ты должна, Китнисс!

- Я собираюсь! - обещаю я, - Рори вернется. Как и я.

Что-то странное появляется в глазах Гейла.

- Я бы предпочел, чтобы его возвращение домой по всем пунктам отличалось от твоего.

Обнаруживаю, что смотрю на Пита, который ходит, осматривается на станции и слышит разговор. Он неплохо держит свои эмоции под контролем.

- Рори придет, Гейл, - говорю я, - обязательно.

И затем Гейл сильно обнимает меня. С тех пор, как я была последний раз так близка к Гейлу, прошло много времени. Объятия так привычны. Он совсем не изменился. Изменилась сама я. Только я, и я так сложно изменила наши жизни.

Как только Гейл отстраняется, он уходит. Надеюсь, что когда увижу его, он будет сиять улыбкой из-за возвращения Рори домой.

Затем поезд наконец-то прибывает, и Пит провожает меня туда. Хейтмич запирается в комнате, чтобы выпить, конечно же. Пит что-то бурчит о багаже, но мы оба знаем, что свои вещи в Капитолий брать нельзя. Они всегда обеспечат тебя самым необходимым. Кажется, ему некомфортно после наших с Гейла объятий. Но что бы я сделала? Он мой кузен и часть родного Дистрикта. И также не хочет потерять Рори.

Когда поезд трогается, Пит возвращается. Я по-прежнему хочу избегать его, так что иду в душ. Я бы могла провести тридцать минут под горячей водой.

Но он здесь, когда я выхожу. Хмурю брови, увидев его, сидящего на середине нашей кровати.

- Надо поговорить, - спокойно говорит Пит.

- Ладно, - выдавливаю я, по-прежнему злая на него.

Он глубоко вздыхает.

- Я думал над тем, что ты сказала. О том, что мы должны работать вместе, в команде, чтобы тренировать их.

- В команде? - спрашиваю я.

- Конечно, ты должна следить за Рори в оба глаза, - говорит Пит, - но когда это будет чересчур для тебя, я помогу. Ты не должна все делать в одиночку, Китнисс.

Я сгибаю руку.

- Знаю.

- Значит, договорились?

Я киваю. Полагаю, я не могу винить Пита, ведь должна сохранить свой гнев для того, кто действительно этого заслуживает - Капитолий и эта глупая Морта Рэндалл, что вытащила имя Рори. Но я снова удивляюсь, что это могло быть спланировано. Или люди, о которых я беспокоюсь, просто ужасно несчастливые.

- Китнисс, пожалуйста, просто вспомни, что Кримсон похожа на Прим, - говорит он мне, - тебе нужно обучить ее, как ты обучила Мейбел.

- Мэйбел умерла, - бормочу я.

- Но ты постаралась изо всех сил, - говорит Пит.

Я знаю, он прав. Я просто очень хочу, чтобы Рори вернулся домой. Обещала же Гейлу, что так и будет. Но на меня все еще возложена ответственность. И если Рори умрет в первый же день, я вытащу Кримсон. А для этого мне нужно тренировать ее.

- Постараюсь, - обещаю Питу.

Он нерешительно улыбается. А затем подходит и обнимает. Я прикрываю глаза, пытаясь сбежать хотя бы на минутку.

- Давай, - шепчет Пит и прерывает объятия, - пойдем встретим трибутов.

_**Ребята, не забываем комментировать!**_


	5. Глава 5

Мы обедаем с Рори и Кримсон. Хейтмич в своей комнате, возможно, снова  
>напивается. Морта с нами, как всегда, отчужденная. Пит пытается завязать<br>разговор, но напрасно. Я вижу налитые кровью глаза Рори и хочу обнять  
>его. Но не могу. Не сейчас, когда Кримсон смотрит.<p>

С другой стороны, наша трибут-девочка держится отлично. Съедает весь  
>обед, ведь она же из Шлака. Сравниваю ее и других моих бывших трибутов и<br>определяю, что Кримсон изящна.

- А в этом году мы решили вас тренировать как команду, - говорит Пит к  
>концу ужина.<p>

Кримсон поднимает глаза.  
>- Команда? Разве в прошлом году у трибутов был свой ментор?<p>

- Да, - Пит качает головой, - но в этом решили, что для нас с Китнисс  
>лучше всего будет работать сообща. Так мы уделим вам обоим больше<br>внимания.

Кримсон выпрямляет спину и поднимается.  
>- Нет. Потому, что он связан с ней! Она не хочет работать со мной, и<br>поэтому ты предложил ей компромисс.

Ох. Звучит ужасно. Но все же Кримсон не видит всей картины.

Пит начинает:  
>- Нет. Это не...<p>

- Пит, она не глупая, - говорю я и смотрю на нее, - да, этот год для  
>меня сложен, потому что Рори выбрали трибутом. Но в этом есть больший<br>интерес и для тебя. Может, ты и выиграешь, Кримсон. А затем, когда  
>кого-то близкого к тебе выберут, вот тогда и будешь судить. Но до тех<br>пор тебе нужно сидеть, заткнуться и слушаться нас.

Кримсон поднимает руки, но садиться обратно. Я прислоняюсь к спинке  
>стула и вздыхаю. Вся выдохлась. Но я вижу, что Рори смотрит на меня, и<br>знаю, что должна всё как есть. Он будет полагаться на меня. Так что я  
>делаю то, что всегда, и пытаюсь избавиться от всех эмоций на лице.<p>

- Хорошо, значит, тогда мы должны посмотреть запись с жатвы, - говорит  
>Пит, - пойдемте.<p>

Я провожаю их в комнату с телевизором. Морта не с нами. Пит включает ТВ,  
>и мы все смотрим на трибутов из первого Дистрикта. Конечно, успешные. Я<br>смотрю на Рори, который глотает при виде своих соперников. Рори так  
>похож на Гейла, во всяком случае, внешне. Его рост равен почти шести<br>футов, и хотя он слишком высокий из-за своего бурного роста, он такой же  
>сильный. Особенно в тяжелые времена, как, например, в дни голода, Рори<br>усердно тренировался. Не как эти из Дистриктов.

Второй и Четвертый ожидают своих трибутов. Одна девочка из Девятого еще  
>выше, чем наш Мер, и смотрит на всех предвзято. Есть ещё один заметный<br>парень из Седьмого, который выглядит так словно готов кого-то убить. Эти  
>стержни в ребятах пригодятся, когда они окажутся в Играх.<p>

Выбирают Кримсон и Рори, а комментаторы замечают, насколько будет  
>интересна Игра, ведь в ней будет кузин Китнисс Эвердин Мелларк. В<br>прошлые годы я бы на них разозлилась. Но сейчас принимаю как должное.

- Почему бы вам двоим не пойти спать? - спрашивает Пит. - У нас был  
>большой день.<p>

Большой день. Напоминает Эффи. Я почти улыбаюсь, но сегодня слишком  
>выдохлась.<p>

Кримсон и Рори возвращаются обратно в комнаты. Я остаюсь на диване,  
>пытаясь выяснить, что принес день. Снова настигает боль. Но я должна<br>быть сильной для них. Не могу позволить себе выйти из-под контроля. Я же  
>обещала Питу. И не подведу.<p>

Но даже если так, Пит знает меня.

- Китнисс, - шепчет он, двигаясь ко мне.

Я позволяю себе взглянуть на него. Он сочувствует и расстроен из-за  
>меня. Я открываю рот, чтобы попытаться что-то сказать, но мой голос<br>ломается.

- Мне жаль, - говорит Пит, - но я собираюсь помочь тебе со всем так  
>хорошо, как смогу. Я не знаю пока, что нужно делать, но мы пройдем через<br>всё это вместе.

Неожиданно я обнимаю его и притягиваю ближе, чтобы он тоже обнял меня.  
>Он делает это, и хотя объятие получается несколько неуверенным, я<br>чувствую безопасность. Вместе. Вот почему мы с Питом вместе.

И спустя несколько минут Пит отступает и целует меня в лоб.  
>- Готова для сна?<p>

Не совсем, но я говорю Питу "да", потому что не хочу, чтобы он оставлял  
>меня здесь в одиночестве. Так что я киваю и позволяю ему провести меня в<br>наше купе.

В капитолийскую станцию мы въезжаем после завтрака. Камеры повсюду. Для  
>меня сегодня слишком тяжело улыбаться, но улыбка все равно выходит<br>натянутой. Пожалуй, люди из Капитолия будут видеть меня все такой же  
>смущенной невестой, как и два месяца назад. Но они никогда не узнает,<br>чего мне всё это стоило. Когда мы наблюдаем, как Морта уводит Кримсон и  
>Рори, я понимаю, насколько моя боль об этом будет маленькой в сравнение<br>с необходимостью наставничества одного из них. Даже не хочу говорить, на  
>что это будет похоже.<p>

Сегодня Хеймитч трезвый, и мы прикрываем ментора и старого победителя.  
>Обнимая меня за талию, Пит притягивает ещё ближе к себе, чему я рада. В<br>прошлом году, когда он пошел за напитками, ко мне пристал Финник Одейр,  
>и все, что я смогла сделать - не допустить, чтобы отвращение взяло вверх<br>над моими хорошими манерами. Конечно, сам мужчина не был отталкивающим,  
>совсем нет: он был самым потрясающим мужчиной, которого я когда-либо<br>видела - просто наше общение ограничивалось моим чувством тошноты.

Пит наклоняется к уху и шепчет:  
>- Помни, мы пытаемся изучить этих людей, так, как можем. И должны<br>разузнать, если здесь что-то творится.

Когда я смеюсь, притворяясь, словно он сказал что-то забавное, он целует  
>меня в волосы, войдя в роль. Затем я вижу, как старая Мэгги идет к нам.<br>Я улыбаюсь. Она берет Пита за лицо и наклоняет его так, чтобы он был на  
>одном уровне с ней, и целует в лоб. Затем поворачивается ко мне, что-то<br>бурчит и целует в обе щеки. Я киваю головой, словно я понимаю, и затем  
>она показывает на мой живот.<p>

Мое лицо бледнеет.

- Ох, нет пока, - довольно-таки натурально смеется Пит и наблюдает за  
>мной, пока я заставляю себя рассмеяться вместе с ним.<p>

Но что-то есть в глазах Мэгги, что-то предостерегающее. Она не  
>присоединяется к нашему веселью. Но улыбка на ее лице тоже натянутая.<br>Что-то бурчит и уходит.

- О чем она? - удивляюсь я.

- Не знаю, - отвечает Пит, - но я не понимаю, как бы наша семейная  
>жизнь могла бы повлиять на... ну ты знаешь... на все.<p>

- Может, мы просто не играем в мамочку и папочку, но тогда нужно  
>придумать что-то другое, - говорю я, - мы не будем расстраиваться о<br>чьей-нибудь жизни или о том, как наше отсутствие действует на других. Мы  
>ничего не будет делать.<p>

Пит берет меня за щеку и целует. А затем говорит:  
>- Только не говори, что твой уход никто не заметит.<p>

- Но это другое, ты же знаешь, - говорю я, - если бы мы этого не делали,  
>я не знаю, захотела ли когда-нибудь ребенка, Пит. Я не хочу, чтобы мой<br>ребенок прошел через то, что прошла я, когда мой отец умер.

- Сейчас не время, верно? - спрашивает Пит. Я качаю головой. Да, не  
>время. Мы здесь для того, чтобы разузнать информацию.<p>

Все, что здесь происходит, ничем не отличается от предыдущего года.  
>Победители, за исключением Мэгги и Финника, общаются друг с другом. Чэф<br>и Хейтмич играю в игры с напитками. Мы с Питом общаемся с Сидером, Бити  
>и Вайрес, Цесилией, даже с Джоанной Мейсон. Но мы знаем, что никто из<br>нас ничего не испортит. Они все (за исключением Джоанны) спрашивают нас  
>о замужней жизни, подмигивают и кивают, говоря о семье. Я много краснею,<br>а Пит все время смеется и ухмыляется. Как будто бы у нас есть то, из-за  
>чего можно покраснеть и смеяться. Джоанна жалуется на музыку, еду, а<br>затем втягивает Финника в разговор, оставляя нас одних, поглядывая все  
>время на одежду последнего победителя, Трикси.<p>

- А вот и молодожены, - улыбается Финник и целует нас обоих в щеки, -  
>как идут дела в Дистрикте-12?<p>

- Ох, просто потрясающе, - улыбаюсь я.

- Потрясающе? - спрашивает Финник. - Серьезно?

Мы обо киваем, надеясь, что выглядим убедительно.

- Ну, производство угля улучшилось, так что я думаю, что дела в  
>Дистрикте-12 должны идти в гору, - согласился Финник. Я удивляюсь.<br>Финник говорит о производстве угля?

- Ну, конечно, теперь Дистрикт-12 начинает процветать, - говорит Пит, -  
>новая глава Миротворцев сделал жизнь гораздо более удобной.<p>

Мои глаза расширяются, когда я слышу, о чем говорит Пит. Он признает тот  
>факт, что все в Дистрикте-12 ненавидят Трета, а мы загнаны в угол. Это<br>может казаться объединением районов.

- Серьезно? - снова спрашивает Финник, а его глаза мечутся между нами. -  
>Как люди?<p>

- Не рады, но настроены решительно, - говорит Пит.

Лицо Финника выражает отвращение и разочарование, но он снова  
>ухмыляется.<br>- Ну, что же. Мы все рождены одиночками, верно? - смеется он. - Ну не  
>мы, конечно. Мы - победители. Мы не должны ни о чем расстраиваться.<p>

И он уходит со странным выражением на лице. Когда к нему подбегают  
>официанты, он, я уверена, о нас забывает. Но я поворачиваюсь к Питу.<p>

- Что это было? - спрашиваю я.

- Что?

- О том, что рассказал Финнику о статусе Дистрикта-12, - шепчу я.

- Слушай, - бормочет Пит, - если мы хотим помочь, мы должны дать им  
>знать. Нам надо, чтобы они доверяли нам.<p>

Неожиданно я злюсь.  
>- Тебе не кажется, что если бы здесь что-нибудь происходило, мы бы об<br>этом узнали? Ведь мы же зачинщики всего этого!

- Незапланированные, - говорит Пит, - они могут и не знать. И, между  
>тем, мы следуем правилам Капитолия. И именно поэтому они нам могут не<br>доверять. Они могут думать, что мы испугались.

- Ну, тогда они не ошибаются, - говорю я, не глядя на него. Не знаю,  
>почему, но я не могу смотреть в глаза Пита. Просто... не могу.<p>

Я слышу вздох Пита.  
>- Это вечеринка. Давай не будем ссориться.<p>

Вынуждена согласиться.

Затем мы видим, как к нам приближается Морта. Она смотрит на нас свысока  
>поверх ее длинного носа и говорит:<br>- Я подумала, что должна вам сказать, что видела детей их стилистов -  
>Августа и Джульетты.<p>

- Подожди, - останавливаюсь я, - что с Порцией и Цинной?

- Порция работает независимо ни от кого, а у Цинны проблемы в семье...  
>так что они временно недоступны для Игр, - отвечает Морта с усмешкой.<p>

Я даже не знаю, что и подумать. Но все же говорю:  
>- Жалко.<p>

- Серьезно? - растягивает Морта. Но ее глаза выдают изумление. А затем  
>она поворачивается и уходит.<p>

Мы смотрим друг на друга. Оба знаем, что Порция ни за что не будет  
>работать независимо ни от кого. Игры - самая высокая ступенька карьеры<br>для любого дизайнера, и большинство из них работают над другими  
>проектами в течение всего оставшегося года после. А Цинна при мне<br>никогда не упоминал свою семью. Не знаю, почему, но я всегда  
>представляла его одиночкой. Неожиданно я поняла, что не разговаривала со<br>своим другом-стилистом еще со времен свадьбы. В моем животе появилось  
>какое-то неприятное чувство, и я подумала, что мог бы сделать Капитолий.<br>Сначала лишили Эффи, а сейчас и Порцию с Цинной.

Нас позвали в Городской круг поприветствовать трибутов. Мы делили свой  
>балкон с Хейтмичем, Чэфом и Сидером с тех пор как впервые стали<br>менторами. Наши костюмы не особенно интересны в этом году, по крайне  
>мере они не сравнятся с костюмами Порции и Цинны. Я застонала, когда<br>вышли Кимсон и Рори. Ну, конечно. Уголь.

С тех пор как мы с Питом победили, люди стали теплее относиться к  
>Дистрикту-12, так что сегодня они приветствуют наших трибутов, но<br>оказывают больше внимания другим Дистриктам. Мы садимся и слушаем речь  
>Президента Сноу.<p>

Как только кареты уезжают, репортеры говорят с менторами. Нам с Питом  
>задают много личных вопросов по сравнению с остальными менторами, но<br>большинство их них были заданы мне, из-за выбора на Жатве Рори. Пит  
>отвечает, когда может, но репортеры учатся пробиваться ко мне, задавая<br>такие вопросы, на которые только я и могу ответить. Их эмоциональная  
>основа полностью выбивает меня из сил. Затем рев Хейтмича заставляет<br>репортеров уйти, и мы можем спокойно двигаться дальше.

Когда мы достигаем отведенный для Дистрикта-12 этаж, Кримсон и Рори  
>переодеваются и смывают с себя весь макияж. По сравнению с прошлыми<br>двумя годами, когда Поцрия и Цинна были частью нашего плана, мы не  
>пригласили Августа и Джульетту помочь. На самом деле, из-за того, что<br>они выполняют работу Порции и Цинны, я сразу их возненавидела. Морта  
>также не показывалась. Неожиданно я подумала, что иметь Эффи в качестве<br>сопровождающего было для нас с Питом счастьем.

- Наши костюмы были отвратительными, - сразу говорит Кримсон, стоит ей  
>придти на ужин. Она приходит последней. - Почему у нас нет Порции и<br>Цинны? Их костюмы были хитом!

Мы с Питом смотрим друг на друга. Я даю ему знак, кивая головой.

- Из-за своих личных причин, никто из них не будет дизайнером на Играх,  
>- отвечает Пит.<p>

Кримсон скептически сужает глаза, но больше не спорит, снова возвращаясь  
>к еде. Рори же почти не ест. Он просто сидит и ковыряется ложкой в рыбе.<p>

- Рори, тебе нужно поесть, - говорю я.

Рори поднимает на меня свои глаза.

- Почему?

- Тебе нужно прибавить в весе, - напоминаю я ему, - дополнительный вес  
>тебе поможет, поскольку на арене ты его быстро потеряешь.<p>

Рори хоть и ворчит, но медленно начинает жевать. Я смотрю на него в  
>течение всего ужина, чтобы убедиться, что он все съест. Ему нужно выйти<br>из состояния хандры, если он собирается вернуться с Игр.

- Завтра мы поговорим о ваших преимуществах, чтобы разработать  
>стратегию, - говорит им Пит, - а затем вы, конечно же, пойдете<br>тренироваться.

Кримсон и Рори устало качают головами.

- А теперь идите отдыхать, - говорит Пит ребятам. Они оба не  
>отказываются.<p>

Хейтмич отрывается от бутылки. Я вздыхаю.

- Они оба уже мертвы, - бормочет Хейтмич.

- Заткнись, Хейтмич! - кричу я. - Ты ничего не знаешь!

- Ох, правда что ль? - смотрит на меня Хейтмич. - Почему, как ты  
>думаешь, их имена вытащили, Китнисс? Судьба? Ха! Капитолий убьет этого<br>ребенка, который, к тому же, ещё и твой "кузен". А, Кримсон... ну, в ней  
>есть желание выжить, но сможет ли она сражаться?<p>

- Ты пьян, - грубо говорю ему я, хотя и прекрасно понимаю, что он прав.

Я поднимаюсь, чтобы уйти, но в середине сцены появляется Морта Рендал. Я  
>холодею, когда ее глаза находят меня.<p>

- Президент приехал встретиться с тобой, Китнисс, - говорит Морта  
>холодным голосом.<p>

Мои брови поднимаются.

- Со мной? Почему?

- Не моего ума дело, - отвечает Морта, - он в комнате с телевизором.

Пит взволнованно смотрит на меня, но ничего не спрашивает, потому что мы  
>оба знаем, что ему нельзя пойти со мной. Я поднимаю голову и киваю, а<br>затем ухожу в комнату. Входя, напрягаюсь, словно вижу появляющуюся из  
>ниоткуда змею. Он сидит в кресле, которое обычно занимает Хейтмич, и<br>приготавливается к речи, судя по всему. На его губах улыбка, которая  
>появляется тогда, когда он понимает, как обожает себя. Закрываю дверь, и<br>он поворачивается ко мне.

- Китнисс Мелларк, - улыбается Президент, - как мило, что вы пришли  
>встретиться со мной.<p>

Мы оба знаем, что у меня, на самом-то деле, не было шансов отклонить  
>встречу. Но я остаюсь спокойной.<p>

- К моему удовольствию.

Его усмешка расширяется.

- Могу ли я спросить вас о вашем муже?

- У него все хорошо, как и всегда, - отвечаю я. В комнате царит тишина,  
>и только работающий телевизор нарушает её.<p>

- Мы никогда не торопились с небольшим разговором, не так ли, миссис  
>Мелларк? - спрашивает Президент Сноу.<p>

- Нет, конечно же, нет, - соглашаюсь я, - что вы хотите?

- Простое объяснение того, почему вы должны объявить о ребенке, -  
>говорит Президент Сноу, - я знаю, что вы яркая девушка, Китнисс. Вы не<br>должны неправильно истолковать наш последний разговор.

Я задышала быстрее. Я не сломаюсь под этими наблюдающими за мной  
>глазами.<p>

- Прошло только два месяца, - говорю я, - такие вещи быстро не делаются.

- Если вы приложите много усилий, у вас получиться, я в вас верю, -  
>говорит Президент Сноу и ухмыляется. - Пит слишком терпелив с вами.<br>Намного терпеливее, чем любой другой мужчина.

Я краснею. Откуда он знает? Откуда знает, что мы с Питом никогда не  
>занимались любовью? Даже если я знала, что моя личная жизнь далеко не<br>интимна, я по-прежнему думаю, что часть ее должна принадлежать целиком и  
>полностью мне. Вот то, что я ценю больше всего. Но теперь я понимаю, где<br>допустила ошибку.

- Я надеюсь, что он мужчина, который просто однажды поставит тебя на  
>свое место, - говорит Президент Сноу. Впервые я грубо заговорила с ним.<br>Это меня испугало и даже заставило позлиться. Мое сердце забилось еще  
>сильнее от страха.<p>

- Вот почему Пит великолепнее, чем большинства мужчин, поскольку никогда  
>так не поступит, - вырывается у меня.<p>

Президент Сноу смеется.

- Верно, Китнисс. Знаете, вы иногда даже меня вводите в заблуждение.

Мои брови сужаются. Ввожу в заблуждение? Из-за чего?

- Полагаю, что вы пришли к открытию, что имя Рори выбрали на Жатве, и  
>это не было случайностью, - говорит Президент Сноу. Моя кровь холодеет.<br>Он умрет. - Это предупреждение, Китнисс. Я могу забрать все из вашей  
>жизни, сделать все, что захочу. Сейчас вам не нужно волноваться, у Рори<br>больше шансов выжить, чем у других. Прошло, как вы говорили, только два  
>месяца. Но это - ваше последнее предупреждение. Вы должны делать то, что<br>говорит Капитолий, или это только начало. Я знаю, как вы обожаете своих  
>сестру и мать, да и своего старшего кузена тоже. Никто не будет в<br>безопасности, пока вы будете ослушаться меня.

- Я понимаю, - шепчу я.

- Очень хорошо, - снова улыбается он, - а теперь мне пора идти спать. В  
>это время года всегда слишком много дел.<p>

Он встает и уходит из комнаты, сопровождаемый запахом роз. Я остаюсь  
>здесь еще немного, пока не понимаю, что пора идти спать и что Пит будет<br>волноваться.

Как только я задумываюсь о Пите, то сразу прихожу к решению, что он  
>ничего не должен знать. Возвращаюсь к мысли о тех временах, когда он<br>обнаружил, что его речь помогла избежать резни в Дистрикте 11. Как он  
>разгромил комнату так, что я никогда бы не смогла и помыслить о том, что<br>он вообще так может. Я представляю, что рассказываю ему все, потому что  
>он любит меня и уважает меня, а также потому что он прислушался бы к<br>тому, что Рори может умереть. Он бы себя возненавидел. Если бы это  
>случилось, он не был бы счастливым. Он бы чувствовал вину. Я знаю, что<br>прошла бы через все, только бы защитить тех, кого люблю, но Пит  
>заслуживает большее. Он заслуживает думать, что я хочу этого, что он<br>будет в порядке. И я достаточно разбила ему сердце, чтобы поступать  
>по-другому.<p>

Как и предсказывала, Пит меня ждет, а на его лице застывает тревожное  
>выражение.<p>

- Что такое? - спрашивает он. - Что хотел Президент Сноу?

- Сказать мне, то, что вытащили имя Рори, было просто совпадением, - лгу  
>я, - он хотел, чтобы я знала, что Рори не обречен на смерть. Мы можем<br>спасти его.

На лице Пита показывается облегчение.

- Я так беспокоился, - говорит Пит, - казалось, что, несмотря на то,  
>какая будет тема разговора, все выльется в очередную беду.<p>

Я нервно смеюсь и, пересекая комнату, оказываюсь в руках Пита. Затем  
>целую его. Но не могу перестать думать о том, что Президент каким-то<br>образом знает, что сейчас происходит. Или же узнает. Но, конечно же,  
>узнает. У нас с Президентом нет секретов, не так ли? Хотя, скорее это у<br>меня нет секретов от него.

Пытаюсь не обнимать его шею руками, что бы снять несколько пуговиц, но  
>руки парализованы страхом. Поэтому Пит отходит.<p>

- Китнисс, ты снова дрожишь, - берет Пит мою дрожащую руку в свои  
>горячие. И затем поочередно целует мои пальцы.<p>

- Я так испугана за Рори, - отвечаю я, а горло сжимается. Я имею в виду,  
>что мне страшно за нас. Я думала, что действительно могла бы полюбить<br>Пита, если у меня было больше времени. Но теперь, с новым указом  
>Президена Сноу, я не уверена, что смогу снова думать об этом. Он разбил<br>мои мысли вдребезги. Он забрал мою последнюю надежду, которая, возможно,  
>сделала бы мою жизнь более реальной. Но теперь этого никогда не будет.<p>

- Все будет хорошо, мы оба это знаем, - заверяет меня Пит, - я тут,  
>Китнисс, и всегда буду тут.<p>

И когда он снова тянется поцеловать меня, я, похоже, забываю о своих  
>кошмаров, во всяком случае, на время.<p> 


End file.
